


Wrecking Ball - Wesley & Malfoy

by Lua_5087



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, BAMF Ron Weasley, F/M, Pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex, Top Lucius Malfoy, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua_5087/pseuds/Lua_5087
Summary: Ele e a droga , ela e a viciada , ele e o fim , ela e o começo
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nova história , Sobre um fem Ronald e Lucius Malfoy

PV : Verônica Aurora Wesley

¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆

Ela sempre tomou péssimas escolhas ,então não e nenhuma surpresa que mesmo depois de jura que nunca mais faria isso 

Que nunca mais estarei assim nos braços dele 

Que ela esteja , então quando o mago mais velho de olhos cinza toca o rosto dela quase ternamente ( dói sentir o carinho dele , dói sente o toque dele e saber , que a única coisa que ela vai ter são esses momentos.. ), mais mesmo assim ela se deixa se entrega ao toque dele 

Deixar se tocado pelas mãos dele deixar ele tira o uniforme dela de Hogwarts , deixa ele se ajoelhar e abri as pernas dela e deixar a língua dele tocar cada parte dela 

Então quando ele a faz estremece e grita de prazer e cair por cima dele ( tudo bem ela diz ) quando ele a beija novamente um beijo cheio de posse , como se fosse pra ela saber que ela e dele e que nada que ela faça vá mudar isso

E assim que ele vai embora a deixado nua no quarto de hotel susurrando nós cabelos dela achando que ela está dormindo ' não me deixe' , se ele soubesse que nem se ela quisesse conseguiriam o deixar ir não agora 

Não importa qual usada ela se sinta ou como ela as vezes sente enjoada com ela mesma por se permitir a isso se permitir ser dele e amar cada sensação que ele trás pra ela e cada nova experiência , Lucius Malfoy o maior inimigo da família dela , os wesley's.., ou que ele seja casado com uma linda mulher que e tudo que verônica nunca vai ser ou que ele tenha um filho que tem quase a idade dela ou que o relacionamento deles e tão errado de várias maneiras 

Mais nada disso importa, porque e rui com ele mais sem ele e pior , porque Lucius Malfoy a intoxica de uma maneira que ela nunca achou que pudesse ser verdade 

E cada parte do corpo dela grita e exclama por ele 

Não existe nada que ela possa fazer , mais não poder ser tão errado assim ela se recusa aceitar ( mesmo que uma pequena parte dela sussurre que ela sabe qual e a verdade e que não importa o qual ela fuga a verdade sempre vem de qualquer maneira..) 

Então quando as lágrimas descer pelo rosto dela , ela as deixar cair sem se preocupar em as secar 

Sentido suja e culpada mais ao mesmo tempo egoísta , ela não pode ou quer o deixar ir ,( ela dúvida que ele quer que ela vá , as marcas das mãos dele ainda está no corpo dela , e as palavras faladas cheias de desejo e possesividade no ouvido dela ou a maneira que ele a tomou ) 

Pela primeira vez da vida dela , ela parece ser a prioridade na vida de alguém , não somente a sexta filha ou aquela que passa despercebida ou somente amiga de Harry Potter ou a filha não esperada 

Ela e somente , A verônica dele , e Lucius e Somente dela 

E nesses momentos nada ou ninguém existe ou as preocupações só existem eles e uma barreira que separa todas as preocupações ou as ameças pra eles 

( Ela teme o dia que essa , frágil barreira se quebre e a realidade do mundo destrua tudo ..)

Então quando Lucius fala que tudo vai ficar bem , ela finge que acredita nas doces mentiras dele ..

¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆

On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind


	2. Chapter 2

Como você, como você  
Como você, ooh  
Achei difícil encontrar alguém como você  
Como você, como você  
Envie sua localização, apareça  
••••

Um sorriso se forma na boca do bruxo aristocrático loiro quando ele ver a família ruiva chegar 

Mais atenção dele está na menina dele que está ao lado do menino Potter e da bruxa sangue-rui 

Como se sentisse olhar dele , os lindos olhos azuis - bebês se ergue na direção dele 

O sorriso pecaminoso se alarga no rosto dele quando ele ver as lindas faces da menina dele em chamas e os lindos olhos azuis ficando cada vez mais dilatados quando olha na direção dele 

Boa menina ..pensa a boa menina dele , ele franze o rosto ao ver as faces vermelhas dela fica pálidas e um brilho triste enche os lindos olhos azuis 

E os lindos olhos foca nele por segundo e depois se vira na direção do filho de James Potter 

Ele se vira e ver narcisa ao lado dele e a compressão enche o ser dele , provavelmente a imagem de narcisa ao lado dele a deixou se sentindo mau ..

Ele sabe que o fato que ele e casado incomoda ela e a deixa se sentido insegura , o casamento dele e de narcisa foi só um contrato pra ele nada mais 

Estreitado os olhos ele se movem em meio a multidão igonrado a esposa dele chamado o nome dele 

PV : Verônica Wesley

Dando uma desculpa no mínimo fraca na direção dos dois melhores amigos dela ela sai em direção aos banheiros 

Tentado controla as lágrimas que ameaça a sair , e tão fácil esquecer que ele e casado mais em momentos como esse que ela ver ele com aquela linda mulher ao lado dele ..

Querido, tentamos lutar contra isso  
Todos nós estivemos lá alguns dias  
Pensei que precisava de outra coisa  
E agi como se eu estivesse bem  
Nós apenas tivemos que resolver isso  
E querido, eu precisava de espaço  
Não há ninguém por aqui no seu nível  
Você está tão longe  
Você está derramando seu coração  
Estou agindo como se soubesse  
Você me segurou para baixo

Eles dois parece tão perfeitos , e nesses momentos que ela se perguntar o que ele ver nela ?

O que ela tem de especial pra chamar atenção dele ? 

Perdida nos próprios pensamentos a bruxa não escuta a porta do banheiro sendo aberta até que dois braços a puxa e um cheiro que ela conhece muito bem enche o ser dela

Lucius..ele veio atrás dela antes que ela possa falar qualquer coisa ela sente as mãos dele subindo pelo pescoço dela e a levantado a cabeça dela 

Ela sente a respiração dela engatado quando olhos cinzas olha pra ela e quando ele a empurra contra a parede do banheiro ela deixa e quando as pernas dela se enrola automáticamente ao redor dele 

Com isso fazendo que a ereção dele se esfregasse contra ela fazendo os dois soltar um gemido pelo contanto 

\- lucius....-

PV :Lucius Malfoy

Ver ela gemer o nome dele com tanta carência e necessidade , faz ele querem adora cada parte do corpo dela 

Mais ele sabe que não pode não agora eles dois não tem muito tempo , então ele a puxa pra um beijo sentido ela estremece contra ele 

E suspiro e gemer ele ama a maneira que ela se entrega a ele sem reservas ou dúvidas mesmo que ele saiba que ela tem insegurasas que na opinião dele são tolas 

Porque a única mulher que ele quer e ela , não narcisa ou qualquer outra só a menina dele gemendo o nome dele arqueado o corpo pequeno contra o dele 

Balança o quadril contra a virilha dela fazendo ela gemer alto com a sensação , ele rosna ao senti ela mesmo que seja sobre roupas ele balança o quadril novamente

Mais ele para fazendo ela solta um só de lamento em meio ao beijo que ele quebra , pra supresa dela ele se ajoelhar fazendo as pernas dela se apoiar nós ombros dele 

Um sorriso se forma nos lábios dele e tira calcinha dela com um feitiço fazendo ela estremece quando sente a respiração dele contra a buceta molhada dela , ele começa a lamber o sexo dela fazendo estremecer e puxa os cabelos dele 

\- você e minha e eu não quero dúvidas entre nós dois ..- vendo ela assente em meio a nevuam de prazer ,mais ainda não e o bastante pra ele ..- eu só vou te deixar gozar quando eu achar que você entendeu sim ? -

Enfiando um dedo no sexo dela fazendo ela geme e murmura o nome dele e se contorce querendo mexer o quadril pra ir de encontro com os dedos dele 

E quando ela está perto de gozar ele tira os dedos fazendo ela choraminga 

E olhando nos olhos dela ele dar um sorriso frio e controlador ( mostrando meus controle que ele está sentido ..) 

' Na minha cabeça, nós pertencemos  
E eu não posso ficar sem você  
Por que não consigo encontrar ninguém como você? ' 

E fala suavemente fazendo ela choraminga

\- Você pertence a quem ? - 

Ele sente ela estremece e em um sussurro ela fala o nome dele , sentido piedoso ele a enfia três dedos dessa vez dentro dela fazendo ela grita mais antes que ela possa gozar ele para fazendo ela choraminga em frustração e ele faz isso mais três vezes e todas as vezes ele perguntar a quem ela pertence fazendo ela grita ou gemer o nome dele em todas as vezes 

Se sentido bondoso ele se levanta e a beijar fazendo ela choraminga e desce as mãos até o quadril dela o apertado e entra dentro dela fazendo ela grita o nome dele alto 

\- grite bebê ninguém vai te ouvir , grite pra mim - 

Com isso ele começa a foder com força apreciado cada sons que ela fez cada grito cada gemido a maneira que as mãos dela estão nós ombros dele 

A maneira que a buceta dela o aperta 

E com isso ele goza dentro dela fazendo ela gemer rouca o nome dele 

Olhando pra os olhos azuis ainda embaçados e os cabelos ruivos soltos emoldurador o rosto dela os lábios inchados 

Ela parece um pintura uma que seria considerada inadequado e ao mesmo tempo tão adequada ..

\- linda..- 

Não resistindo ele a puxa pra um beijo suave apreciado a maneira que ela geme em resposta 

Saindo do beijo antes que se tornase outra coisa fazendo ela solta um gemido em protesto

Ele solta uma risada rouca e fala suavemente

\- não temos tempo Querida, mais não se preocupem logo logo você estará de quatro na minha cama gemendo o meu nome como uma boa menina enquanto eu te fodo , sim ? -

PV : Verônica Wesley

Malvado pensa quando sente ele a puxado pra outro beijo pra mostra um ponto , um ótimo ponto pensa 

E dar um sorriso atrevido e desce a mão até o pau dele fazendo ele gemer 

\- estarei comprando essa promessa ..-   
E tira a mão do pau dele 

A recompensa dela e um risada rouca que a faz estremece 

\- pirralha..- 

Quando ele puxa ela pra um beijo selvagem e entra dentro dela novamente fazendo ela gemer ela não está reclamando mesmo sabendo que ela vai ter que aguentar as perguntas de Hermione e de Harry provavelmente os únicos que perceberá que ela não esta lá mais por enquanto 

Ela está bastante Satisfeita em se deixar ser fodida contra a parede do banheiro pelo amante mais velho dela , muito satisfeita..

Droga papai, você é uma erva rara, sem comparação  
E é assustador para caralho


End file.
